


Yume wo Dakishimete

by dusk037



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: I AM SORRY, M/M, adding more characters to this AU is my (not) expertise, cuddle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never lost his moral compass. He only learned to suppress it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yume wo Dakishimete

"Let's go kill some bad guys," Juri announces while he's tucked under the blankets and snuggled comfortably with Shintaro. The younger man raises an eyebrow, not that Juri could see, but his silence is more than enough.

"Well?" Juri persists. "What do you think?"

A grunt answers him, and Shintaro's arms just tightens around Juri in a wordless dissent.

Juri pouts, but eventually he's making a contented noise from deep in his chest, and he closes his eyes as he snuggles closer than is even possible. It's nearing spring but Juri still basks in Shintaro's warmth for as much as he can, before he gets to act on his announcement (only then, he'll be all alone).

Shintaro's breath ghosts over the back of Juri's neck, and the younger man's next words shocks Juri into full awareness.

"The bad guys, you said―

"...but what if that's what we are?"


End file.
